Fated Chance
by Anubis0Ra
Summary: A chance encounter at a cafe brings our two heroines together years earlier than they were meant to meet. How does this moment change them and their future?
1. A Chance Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli &amp; Isles... Or it would be Rizzles all the way!

Author Note: Updates should happen once a week unless something comes up. Enjoy!

**Chapter One:**

**A Chance Meeting**

"Isles!" Stepping forward to take the steaming cup from the woman behind the counter, Maura Isles turned to once more survey the small book cafe she had stumbled into not fifteen minutes previous. Honestly, if she'd known this place existed, she would have come here a long time ago. Libraries were amazing for quiet study, but they had rules. Maura was not one to brake them and so found herself constantly going back and forth between her apartment and the school. However, she found it easiest to engage in non-stop cramming when nourishment was within easy reach. The crackle of the espresso machine behind her snapped Maura from her thoughts; deciding to warm up a bit before scouring the shelves, she quickly moved to a deserted table in the back corner. Sighing softly as she seated herself, she didn't notice the other woman at the table next to her glance up from a pile of textbooks.

"As long as you don't bother me, you can stay there." The woman said, as she looked Maura over.

Jumping at the unexpected sound, Maura couldn't have been more grateful that she had just set her cup on the table. Turning to take the other woman in, she couldn't help the small flush that tinged her cheeks. There was no doubt this woman was extremely attractive; the raised eyebrow of the clearly Italian woman once more brought Maura back from her thoughts. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"It's fine, I just need to study." The woman looked back to her books, scribbling a few sentences down.

Maura opened her mouth to say something before snapping it shut, realizing what she was about to do. Turning back to her drink, she wrapped her hands around it to help warm them.

The two women sat quietly before the Italian cursed and looked at her. "What is the fourth amendment?" It was a rushed question, as if the woman expected Maura to know the answer off the top of her head.

"The right of the people to be secure in their persons, houses, papers, and effects, against unreasonable searches and seizures, shall not be violated, and no warrants shall issue, but upon probable cause, supported by oath or affirmation, and particularly describing the place to be searched, and the persons or things to be seized." Maura quoted without any real thought before taking a sip of her drink.

"Thank you…" The woman scribbled that down, before pausing. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Maura was unable to keep the small bit of indignation out of her voice as someone questioned her knowledge, the only real thing in the world she had.

"Ok then. Thanks. I'm Rizzoli, Jane Rizzoli." The woman offered Maura her hand.

Turning to face her in delight, Maura reached out and firmly took her hand. "I'm Maura Isles, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Same." Jane paused, grabbing her coffee. "I've never seen you in here before." It was a statement, rather than a question.

"No." Maura agreed, shaking her head. "I've never been here before. In fact, I came upon it completely by accident, trying to get out of the rain." Raising her hand, Maura motioned slightly to the front windows.

Jane nodded, silently taking in the raging storm outside. "Understandable." She looked back at her books. "What time is it?"

Glancing down at her wrist, Maura took in the position of the arms before looking back up at Jane. "Twenty till ten."

Jane jumped, rushing to pack everything away. "Shit, shit, I am going to be late. How did I lose track of time?"

"Some have the ability of single minded focus so strong that they don't notice time passing around them." Maura spoke up as she watched Jane stuff her books into her bag.

With a final book shoved into her bag, she smiled softly and looked over at Maura. "Nice to meet you, but I have to go." With that she turned and hurriedly disappeared out the door.

As Maura stood to toss her cup away she caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye. Moving to the other side of the table that Jane had occupied, she caught sight of a notebook in one of the chairs, where it appeared to have fallen. Reaching down, Maura picked it up; glancing toward the door, she deducted that Jane would be long gone by now. Deciding that she would return it herself, Maura prepared to return the next day. Jane had, after all, implied that she frequented the small shop regularly. Slipping the book under her arm, she moved to scour the shelves, hoping that perhaps she too could make it a frequent stop in her daily routine.

* * *

Jane walked into the café, immediately going over to the counter. With a nod at the barista, she headed to the cashier. After paying for her drink, she asked if anyone had turned in a notebook. No one had done so, which made Jane slump slightly. She took her coffee and headed back to her normal table. Sitting in Jane's usual chair was the woman from yesterday. Her honey blonde hair styled just right. Jane looked the woman over, her clothes said upper class, and she was surrounded by what appeared to be medical text books. Jane cleared her throat and smiled as the woman jumped.

"Welcome back."

"Oh!" Instead of answering in kind, the woman, Maura, began digging through a pile of books in the seat next to her. After a moment she gave a small strangled cry of triumph, turning back to Jane, she offered her a smile as she held out the missing notebook. "You forgot this yesterday."

"My Notebook!" Jane smiled brightly, flipping through it. "You found it?"

"It was in the chair across from where you were sitting, I spotted it as I stood to browse the shelves."

"Thank you. It's my entire life right now." Smiling gratefully, Jane tucked it under her arm.

"What are you studying, if I may?" Maura asked, sitting further back in her chair.

"I'm in the Boston Police Academy." Jane sat in the free chair across from Maura, putting her bag down in the chair next to her. "What about you, this looks like medical school?"

"That's what I am aiming for." Offering Jane a small smile, Maura moved some of her books to the pile in the chair next to her to make a bit more room. "What made you decide to become an Officer?"

"A Detective came to career day when I was a kid. I thought it was one of the best jobs in the world. I can't be a Red Sox player, so a Detective is my next best idea." She smiled softly. "To become a Detective, you have to be a cop, so I went into the Academy last year."

"Red Sox?"

"Boston's baseball team?" Jane looked at Maura as if she was insane. "We have an entire stadium dedicated to them downtown."

"I don't know much of anything about sports." Maura admitted.

Jane looked gob smacked. "Ok, first rule of business, you need to know at least your home teams. Where were you born or when did you grow up?"

"I was born here, in Boston."

"Ok, so you have the Pats, for football. Bruins for hockey, The Revolution for soccer, The Celtics for basketball and my personal favorite, The Red Sox for baseball." Jane finished with a smile on her face.

"Honestly, I don't know anything about those sports."

Jane spent the next few moments describing each sport in turn spending the most time on baseball. "It's America's past time."

"I was born here, but I mostly grew up overseas, particularly France." Maura explained to help Jane understand her lack of knowledge.

"So... Polo and fencing?" It was a guess from Jane, but it seemed to be nearly spot on.

"Fencing and equestrian." Nodding, she took in the small correction.

"So you grew up in France? Do you speak any French?"

"Fluently. It would have been hard going to school there otherwise." Maura admitted proudly.

"That has to be cool. What was it like?" Jane leaned closer, absorbing every word.

Folding her hands on the table in front of her, Maura pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, not even realizing that she was doing it. "Though knowing the language made speaking easier, it didn't help my ability to socialize. I preferred studying to partying or sneaking out; which wasn't easy. I attended a boarding school and my roommate was one to not care if she got into trouble much. My lack of enthusiasm to be a part of it all made me an outcast. My inclination to ramble put them off me more, especially when I love talking about science and things I know. They all came to call me: Maura-the-Bora. Which, of course, isn't very accurate, though I believe they were trying to make it rhyme."

"That's way better than Roli-Poli-Rizzoli."

"I can't see the reasoning for such a nickname with you." Maura stated, confused by its reference.

"I was a bit of a chunky kid. I trimmed down and filled out properly as I grew older." Jane answered honestly.

"Taking in your height and build, I just find it hard for you to have been 'chunky'."

"Had a bit of a growth spurt in high school." Maura nodded as Jane tried to help her understand.

"No matter what you looked like as a child, you've filled out wonderfully into your Italian heritage." Motioning toward Jane, Maura took the chance to once more take in the beautiful physique of the woman in front of her.

Jane blushed, her loose curls dropping into her eyes. "Thank you. Man, you really know how to make a girl blush."

"I only speak the truth." Maura herself blushed, realizing she had in-expectantly been flirting with her.

"Oh no. That's way too generous." Waving her hand dismissively, Jane tried to brush it off, never having been good at taking compliments.

"No, really. I'm incapable of lying." Looking away, Maura waited for the reaction to such news that she always received.

"Like, ever?" Jane had never hear of someone not being able to lie.

"I break out into hives, then I faint." She admitted softly, still unable to look Jane in the eye.

"No way. I don't believe that. There is no way. Humans are built to lie."

"Really." Maura insisted softly, waiting for Jane to decide that a friendship with someone like her wasn't worth it anymore.

"I kinda want to test it." Jane said, a small smile on her face. Maura pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, biting it nervously. "But that will be rude. We can test it later." Jane took a sip of her now cold coffee.

"Don't tell me anything you don't want someone to know. If they ask, I can't tell them anything but the absolute truth." Maura warned, glancing up when she realized that Jane wasn't leaving.

Jane pulled her phone from her pocket as it vibrated, sighing in aggravation at the interruption as she opened the screen long enough to read to entire message that waited there. "Why does time seem to go at light speed around you?" Maura tilted her head in confusion at the phrase. "Time flies? I don't understand why it only feels like minutes, when it's been nearly two hours." Jane said as she realized exactly what time it was. "Family dinner... Can I skip it?" She asked herself rhetorically.

"You want to?" Maura asked softly, thinking on how much she wished her family was around enough for such things.

"Skip a family dinner... With my family?" Jane nodded, sighing. "Yeah, my family is loud and crazy."

"You see them often?" It was hard for Maura so stamp down the small flash of jealously, having always wanted to be closer to her parents.

"Not as much as I used to, but still three days a week." Shrugging, Jane didn't notice the other woman's small moment of turmoil.

"You're very lucky." Maura said softly as she slowly closed the book in front of her.

"You've never met my family." Jane tried to convince her that it wasn't the best thing in the world.

Maura shrugged. "True, but I would love the chance to spend just one day a month with mine."

Jane hesitated, finally catching onto Maura's shift in mood. "I'm sorry, that was stupid."

"No, we simply grew up in different environments." Maura brushed it off, trying to reassure her.

Jane nodded, having a sudden thought. She hesitated in inviting her new friend over to dinner, especially family dinner, but perhaps the next best thing. "We should have lunch some time."

Jane saw a true smile pull at Maura's lips for the first time. "I'd like that."

"You go to BCU right?" Jane asked, trying to remember what cafes were around the campus.

"I do."

"There's an Italian place around the south side. Do you want to catch lunch on Monday, if you have time?" She quickly added on the last half of the question, not wanting to come off as presumptuous.

"I have an afternoon class that day, it would have to be before three. Is that acceptable?" Maura asked, hoping, for once, that her class wouldn't ruin the chance for her.

"Works for me. Do you mind being seen in public with an academy cop?" That was another thing that worried Jane, she had found out fast that people didn't like being around you if you were five-o.

"Should I mind?" Maura asked, tilting her head in confusion again.

Jane shrugged, smiling softly. "Some people do." Nodding, Maura filed that away. "Anyways, I have to get going. Ma is going be to be wondering where I am." Jane stood, making sure she had her notebook. "Thanks again... Miss Isles."

"It's Maura." She offered with a small twitch of her lips.

Jane smiled. "Only if you call me Jane."

"I'd be delighted." Maura wasn't certain how to react to these new events, but she couldn't help the fear that she would drive this one away like the rest. Just like that small spark of jealousy, she pushed it to the side.

Jane tore a page out of her notebook and quickly scribbled down her cell number. "Gimme a call tonight or tomorrow and we can set everything up."

"Of course." Reaching out, Maura lightly grasped the scrap of paper from her.

Jane smiled brighter and nodded. "Alright, talk to you later." With that she turned and once more disappeared out the doors of the cafe. Bring the paper to eye level, Maura quickly pulled out her cell phone and programmed the number written on it. Jane was different than any other person she had come in contact with before and she was determined to find out if that was a good thing or not.

* * *

Maura was sitting at her desk in the small study of her apartment, nervously turning her phone this way and that between her fingers. It was nearly half past five, and having never been very good at being social, didn't know if that was an acceptable time to call or not. After another moment of turmoil, she finally decided to throw caution to the wind for once and finally hit the send button. Her hand lightly shook as she raised the phone to her ear, listening to it ring.

"Rizzoli." Jane's voice came across the phone. She seemed slightly upset and there were several loud voices in the background.

"It's Maura."

"Hey!" The smile in her voice was impossible to miss. "Hang on one second, I need to get outside, so I can hear you." There was a shuffling and a yell of '_I'll be right back_'. "Hi, sorry, it's a bit crazy, like I was saying."

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" Maura asked nervously, thinking she's made the wrong choice.

"Trust me, it's a welcomed interruption. I thought you wouldn't call until tomorrow, but I am glad to hear from you."

"You said, or tonight."

"Yeah, its ok. I just figured that you would be busy tonight." Jane could tell she was likely blowing this. "I'm sorry, I'm not making a good impression am I?"

"I don't know what you mean. You have been nothing, but perfect so far."

"Thank you. Most people are intimidated by me. So, Lunch on Monday, say 12:30? I'll meet you at Piattini, over on Newbury St. That sound alright?"

"That's perfect. I can't wait."

"Neither can I." Jane's smile only grew. Maura could hear someone calling for her on the other side of the phone. "I'm sorry, I have to go, I'll call you when I get to my apartment?"

"Certainly." Maura worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I promise." Jane said, the smile on her face slightly dimming.

"I'll be waiting."

"Later Maura."

"Till then Jane."

Unwilling to hang up, Jane muttered another goodbye. Smiling softly, Maura slowly allowed the phone to fall away from her ear, hitting the end button as she continued to stare at the screen.

* * *

Jane looked at her phone as she sat on her coach. She was nervous to call, knowing it's incredibly late. She debated for nearly an hour, before dialing the phone. She pressed it to her ear, as her eyes glanced over the clock, which showed the green glimmering numbers of nearly 1AM.

"Isles." The voice on the other end sounded tired, yet awake.

"Good Morning Maura."

"Jane." The smile was easily heard in Maura's voice. "It is rather late, or early."

"I know. I'm sorry, I just... I promised." Jane's voice dropped a bit in volume. "I should have text you and told you I would call in the morning."

"No, this is perfect. I'm still up studying so it's alright, I could actually use a small break."

"Are you sure? I would hate to drag you from studying, it's important."

"No, please. I've been at it for a couple hours now, a break will do me good. Plus, I'd love the chance to talk more with you."

Jane blushed deeply. "You and your ability to make me blush."

"I only speak the truth." Maura once more stated.

Jane, unable to think of anything to say to that, asked the only question she could think of. "What are you studying tonight?"

"Anatomy."

"The head bone connected to the neck bone..." Jane smiled at her joke, laying back on her couch.

"Actually, the 7 cervical vertebrae form the bones of the neck that support the skull and organs of the head. The first cervical vertebra, the atlas, supports and balances the head. The second vertebra, the axis, allows the head to rotate laterally to the left and the right. Muscle attachment sites on the cervical vertebrae provide movement and posture to the head and neck..."

"Its a song, Maur. Not seriously what I believe."

The other end of the phone went almost completely silent.

"Maur?"

"I'm sorry..." Maura spoke up slowly, like she'd been lost deep in thought. "It's just that, no one's ever called me that before."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get upset."

"No, it's just new. Honestly, I don't have many friends." There was a small silence before she continued. "Correction, I don't have any."

"You've got me." Jane answered, rubbing her eyes. She was worried that she had hit a nerve. "You'll always have me."

"I... Really?" The question sounded almost strangled, yet hopeful.

"Always. Couldn't get rid of me if you tried." Jane quickly decided it was time for a change in topic. "So, tell me more about this spine connection, thing."

"Certainly!" Jane was sure that if she was sitting in the room with Maura, that the other woman would be bouncing in her seat, glowing. Maura's reaction left Jane wondering what she'd just gotten herself into...


	2. The Isles' Name

Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli &amp; Isles... Or it would be Rizzles all the way!

**Chapter Two:**

**The Isles' Name**

It was 12:35 as Maura glanced down at her watch to check the time again. She knew that things could happen and so Jane was likely only running a little late, but that fear of being abandoned still gnawed at her insides. Maura knew those thoughts were unfounded, especially since her and Jane had been up well into the night speaking the previous evening. Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, Maura turned to look out the window she was sitting next to, losing herself in thought.

"Sorry, I swear, I didn't mean to be late. I had conditioning today and it ran long." Jane's voice filled Maura's ears, as she came up behind her.

Quickly turning to the face her, Maura smiled as she watched Jane come closer and slip into the chair across from her. "It's alright." Smiling brightly, Jane waving the waiter over, quickly asking for a glass of water and nearly downing it in one gulp, once it arrived.

"I should have called. I had a feeling that it would run late; Joey was being an asshole."

"Joey?"

"Joey Grant, Resident annoyance and royal pain in the ass."

Maura nodded, tilting her head in thought. "You don't get along."

"Haven't since Joey tried to beat up my little brother when we were 12."

"No, I suppose you wouldn't. What was his reasoning?"

"He said that Tommy badmouthed him."

Jane shrugged. "It doesn't matter to be honest, you don't go around attacking a 7 year old."

"No, you're right. There is never a reason to attack a child."

"Children are always off limits." Jane agreed.

"Why this place?" Maura asked attempting to change the topic.

"Not sure really, just thought we could give it a shot."

Before Maura could respond the waiter returned. "What can I get you ladies?" Jane took notice this time of his attention on Maura, not sparing her a glance. A small spark of jealousy burned through her, making Jane's hands twitch. Eyes widening slightly, Jane was shocked at the foreign emotion, not used to feeling it often, especially not with something like this. Her attention was dragged back as Maura called out her name, motioning that it was her turn. When the waiter didn't turn to her, Jane was surprised to see that it made Maura upset rather than enticed by his flirtatious attitude.

"I do not appreciate being stared at, nor do I appreciate the lack of attention that you are showing my friend. Now, either fulfill the requirements of your job or please find us someone that can." The waiter stared at her, gobsmacked, for a moment before he slowly smirked and discreetly flexed his arms under his shirt, seeming to believe that she had simply misread his signals.

"Miss, I was just admiring..." Putting up her hand to stop him, Maura motioned him away.

"Leave." He stood there, watching her as though he was waiting for the punch line to some joke. When Maura simply gave him a look, indicating that she believed he was nothing but a bug on the bottom of her shoe, he scoffed and walked to the back room. Before Jane could even finish processing what had happened, another, older, man approached their table.

"I heard there was a problem. Is there anything I could do to help?" Maura gave him a small, forced, smile.

"I don't want to cause anymore trouble; I just didn't appreciate the waiter ignoring my friend when he was supposed to be taking our order." The man slowly nodded.

"I'm Alfred Winters, and I own this establishment. I'm sorry to hear that any of my employees were less than satisfactory. May I have the name of you and your companion?" This time, the smile Maura gave him was very real as she reached out to shake the hand he offered her.

"This is my friend, Jane Rizzoli." Maura motion to the woman across from her as the man turned to politely off his hand. "I'm Maura Isles." Jane watched on, flabbergast, as the man suddenly stood up a bit straighter.

"Isles, did you say?" When Maura nodded, Alfred sighed. "You have my sincerest apologies. I'll be seeing to your needs personally while you're here."

Quickly taking their orders, he left them to socialize while he went to have them filled.

"OK, what just happened? I am really confused right now." Jane asked softly.

"I didn't like the way he was treating you." Maura explained.

"Thanks." Jane was still highly confused. "Why did that guy freak out about your last name?"

"Because my family runs in the same circles as the Fairfields."

"THE Fairfields? As in one of the families that OWNS this town?"

Maura slowly nodded her head as she considered Jane's choice in words. "Yes."

Jane was stunned into silence.

"Does that bother you?" She asked nervously.

"No. Not in the way you are thinking, no." Jane spoke up, shaking her head. "No, I just need a second to absorb all this."

Giving Jane a small smile, Maura leaned back in her seat and silently waited.

At the same time there was a war battling inside Jane. One side told her that Maura wasn't the kind of person who took class into consideration when looking at a person, the other screamed that Jane would never be good enough. It took Jane a couple moments before she spoke up. "Ok, so what class do you have today?"

"Biology."

"I remember that from high school. Dissecting things and plants right?"

"Yes, except on a much larger scale."

"I was more of the athletic type."

"As I'm sure you've realized, I was a nerd."

"Nothing wrong with that." Jane smiled brightly, slowly relaxing. "We all have our strengths. Mine was just about every sport, yours is knowledge." The owner, Alfred, approached them and interrupted long enough to deposit their meals, asking that they let him know if there was anything else they needed before turning away. Picking up her fork, Jane glanced at Maura. "So, why doctor? What kind of doctor?"

"I was never good at socializing, but I wanted to make a difference. I was reading through some books in my father's library when I came across something that caught my attention: forensic pathology."

"Wait, like Medical Examiner?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Awesome!"

"Really? Usually when I tell people of my chosen profession, they are rather put off and disgusted." Jane shrugged, she could easily see that.

"Would be rather hypocritical of me, seeing as I want to be a Homicide Detective."

"They do go hand in hand, don't they?" Maura connected, understanding Jane's perspective.

"They do." Jane took a bite of her food, smiling. "It's pretty good."

Maura nodded as she tasted her meal. "Yes, it is."

They spent the rest of the meal enjoying their food and making small talk, but it wasn't long before Maura was leaning back in her chair, giving Jane an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, but I have to go soon or I'll be late to my class."

"Don't worry about it. I had a great time." Jane stood as Maura did. Maura reached for the bill, but Jane shook her head and took it. "Lunch is on me."

Maura went to protest when the owner, Alfred, approached them. "No, it is on me. It is the least I can do. Plus, all I ask is that you both consider coming back again a time or two."

Jane nodded, handing him the bill. Offering her arm to Maura, she smiled softly, taking the designer bag, full of books, from slack hands and slipping it over her shoulder. "Let me walk you to your car."

"It's actually close enough that I concluded that driving would have taken longer than walking, with traffic." Maura explained as she gave in, lightly placing her hand in the crook of Jane's arm, allowing her to lead them out the door.

"I'll walk you to the campus then." Jane's smile grew brighter as she led them away from the restuarant.

"I think I would have enjoyed my earlier years here more if you too had attended BCU." Maura commented off hand after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"I had the chance." Jane offered, shaking her head. "Too expensive, even with a near 100% scholarship."

Coming to a stop, Maura tugged on Jane's arm to bring her up short next to her. "I don't understand. Why didn't you fight for it? It's a great honor, an amazing school."

"Well, Softball would have gotten me a 90% scholarship, I would have needed to pay the rest. My family would have done it, but it was just too much."

"Did you at least apply?" She asked softly as they once more resumed walking.

"I did."

"And you were accepted." It was a statement rather than a question. "That's how you know you couldn't afford it; from what I have gathered about you, I'd say you were simply content knowing you got in."

"I was accepted, scholarship in hand, and just couldn't pay the rest." Jane confirmed, matching her strides to Maura's. "I'm proud to know that if I had had the money, I would be a senior, working on, probably, a law degree."

Smiling softly, Maura leaned into Jane's side, laying her head against Jane's arm as they continued their steady stroll. "I believe you would have been miserable, from the way you talk about being a detective. I don't think you would have been content in any other lifestyle, but I honestly can't say for sure."

"I agree with you there." Jane looked around the campus, looking at each of the buildings as they entered the premises. "I probably would have liked it, if I had met you earlier."

"No matter what, it doesn't matter. They are only, if onlys. In the end, we didn't meet until now, but maybe that's how it was meant to be?" They stopped outside the building clearly marked as the Science Facility. Jane's smile faltered slightly, knowing that their time alone was coming to an end. Tugging on her arm, Maura turned to walk backwards as she pulled Jane along with her. "Walk me to the lecture hall?"

"Sure." Jane moved up next to her again, reaching out to wrap her arm around Maura's shoulder, pulling her closer. Jane noticed, in that moment, that Maura seemed to fit just right against her. The smaller woman's arms slipped around her waist, pulling Jane a little closer. Maura hooked her fingers through the strap of her bag, hanging from Jane's other shoulder. Jane gently laid her head on the top of Maura's, breathing in. "Do you like this class? I mean, like the professor and your classmates?"

"The professor is amazing, he clearly knows what he's talking about and teaches it well. I don't know about my classmates, as I've mentioned before, I'm not very good with being social. You appear to be my only exception."

Jane nodded, her mind wandering slightly to a scene that surprised her a bit. They came up to Maura's lecture hall, other students already moving past them to file in, glancing at the two women as they past. "Wouldn't want you to be late."

"No." Shaking her head, Maura lightly squeezed Jane's waist before stepping back, gently tugging her bag from Jane's shoulder as she went. Giving the taller woman a small smile, Maura leaned in and lightly brushed her lips against the underside of her jaw. "Thank you, I had a wonderful time."

Jane blushed, leaning down and brushing her lips against Maura's cheek. "I had a great time too. Call me after class? I am off for the day."

"I'll do that." Giving Jane a shy glance, Maura slowly turned and made her way into the hall, looking back one more time before moving through the door, out of sight.

Jane stood, watching the spot Maura had just vanished from, a smile on her lips. "What have you done to me?"

* * *

Approximately three hours later Maura made her way from the lecture hall, pulling her phone out as she made her way through the front doors of the building. Maura pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as a smile tugged at her lips, the first thing she saw as her phone beeped to life was a message from Jane. _'How'd class go?'_ Entering the pass-code, she began pulling up Jane's information, just as she was about to press the send button to call her, the phone rang. The sudden sound and vibration caused Maura to jump and nearly drop her phone and bag, the name flashing back at her did cause to come up short as her breath stuck in the back of her throat of a minute. Once realization had caught up with her, Maura quickly answered, putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello Mother."

"Maura, Darling. Your Father and I will be arriving at the airport tomorrow around 9 AM, there is to be a Fundraiser for the Foundation this week."

"Of course, Mother. Will you need me to arrange for Jackson to pick up you and take you to the townhouse?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful, Darling. We will expect to see you the moment you are finished with your schooling for the day, Dear. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Good. We will expect you in time for dinner, at the latest."

"I will be there at 4:30 PM, promptly."

"Then we will see you then, Darling." Before Maura could bring herself to say farewell the other end went dead. Honestly, she didn't blame her parents for their poor relationship, it was faulty on both ends. She didn't push and they didn't offer, but sometimes, she wished that she had been more forward as a child.

Quickly shaking her head to keep herself from falling back on those thoughts, Maura finished making her way to her car. It wasn't until she was placing her bag on the desk in her study that she remembered that she hadn't called Jane. Grabbing her phone, she made her way her kitchen, pulling out a bottle of wine. Scrolling through the numbers she called her family's Chauffeur, informing him of her parents' requirements. After hanging up she quickly moved onto Jane's number, again. Hesitating, she poured herself a glass. Five minutes past before she hit send and finally raised the phone to her ear, chewing nervously on her lip.

"Rizzoli." Jane's voice was sharp and crisp as it came over the line.

"Jane?" Maura's voice wavered slightly, fearing that she'd taken too long.

"Maur!" All harshness vanished in an instant when Jane realized who she was speaking too. "Hey! How was your day?"

"It's been wonderful. I must apologize though, I'm sorry that I didn't call sooner. I was making to keep my word when my mother called." Maura explained softly as she nearly sagged in relief. Picking her glass up, she made her way into her living area, heading for the plush arm chair in the corner of the room, it's sole purpose for comfort.

"It's ok." The smile in her voice was impossible to miss. "Is everything ok, with your family?"

"Yes, my mother was calling to inform me that her and my father will be arriving in Boston tomorrow morning. I'm afraid I may not be able to see you for the time that they present here."

"I will find some way to manage." Jane hesitated notably. "No texts or phone calls though?"

"Perhaps, but they will likely be few and far between." Maura admitted softly, as put off by the idea as Jane appeared to be.

Jane sighed quietly. "Well, I will certainly miss you."

"And I will miss you..." Hesitating, Maura took in a deep breath before continuing. "I find it hard to understand how close I feel to you, even though we've only known each other, approximately, three days."

"What can I say, I am addictive." It was one of the few times so far that Maura was able to instantly grasp that it was meant as a joke.

"Yes, I can agree to that. Your presence is very enticing." Maura tilted her head thoughtfully, not truly understanding what she'd admitted to as the words slipped past her lips.

"Oh really?" Realization seemed to hit her as she listened to Jane bite back a laugh. "You think I am addictive?" Before Maura could answer, Jane continued so quietly that she almost missed it. "You have no idea what effect you have on me, Maur."

"Yes, well..." A flush began creeping up Maura's cheeks as she tugged her legs up to her chest, curling further into the chair.

Clearly unable to keep the laugh back anymore, Jane's gravely laugh echoed through the phone. "I made you, the most eloquent person I have ever met, speechless."

"Appreciate it while you can, it's not likely to happen again anytime soon." Maura warned playfully as she regained control of herself.

"It's going to be difficult, but I plan on trying again anyways."

"Oh? That sounds like a challenge, Future Detective." Maura teased.

"It's a challenge I will uphold, Future Medical Examiner." Jane taunted happily.

They both laughed heartily as their conversation seemed to really sink in, leaving them breathless for many moments. Once the calm had slipped over them again, they continued to talk well into the evening. Their sense of time appeared to be lost the longer they spoke, neither realizing that the world continued its motions around them. It wasn't until Maura's phone began vibrating against her ear that she seemed to crash back into reality, an alarm meant to warn her how long she'd been studying now serving a different purpose.

"Wow, I didn't even realize that time was moving." Maura murmured softly as she took in the numbers flashing across her phone's screen.

"Now you see what I was talking about at the coffee shop." Jane answered when Maura returned the phone to her ear. "You have to go, don't you."

"I have an early class, followed by an afternoon one." She agreed, nodding to herself.

"Not to mention your parents flying in." Neither could miss the bittersweet tone to Jane's voice. "Text me if you can?"

"Every chance I can spare." Wrapping her arms around her legs, Maura lay her head against her knees. Even knowing that she's see Jane again relatively soon, didn't sooth the ache in her chest as she held the phone closer, putting off good-bye as long as possible. She'd never felt like this before and it'd only been three days; Maura both dreaded and craved what was to come. Jane Rizzoli had walked into her life and right through the walls of stone surrounding her heart like they weren't even there. What was to come absolutely terrified her, but yet it couldn't come fast enough...


End file.
